


Thirst Trap

by threading_in_dreams



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short, Teasing, no real eroticism in this unless you count a slightly undressed Rose as erotic then yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threading_in_dreams/pseuds/threading_in_dreams
Summary: Rose notices a slight difference on the way the Doctor looked at her after he regenerated and decides to see how far she can go.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Thirst Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after looking at post consisting of 1) a gifset from the first Tardis scene in Tooth and Claw, where Rose seems to be changing clothes right in front of the Doctor 2) the poster's opinion that either it was a spur of the moment thing or what she always did and that either way the Doctor seemed to had failed in give her a room.

It started slowly, but immediately after the Doctor regenerated and the whole Christmas things were over and done with. They were coming from snow-that-was-actually-ashes and the house was stuffy, so Rose slipped off her coat the moment she was in and started unzipping her hoodie mid-sentence. It’s funny how she can’t even remember what she was talking about, something about packing, but she looked back at the Doctor – he hadn’t answered right away after all, could as well have fainted – and noticed he looked away and mumbled something about the Tardis and calibrations. He was looking at her, actually looking at her body and boy she knew that sort of look. Only, the old Doctor never looked at her body or down her cleavage or at her bum. Well, maybe at her bum, she wouldn’t know. She always considered it as part of the Doctor, but maybe it was just that Doctor. Maybe there were hidden perks to this regeneration of his. This deserved some investigation.

So when she went back into the Tardis, Rose was wearing Cleavage. Not her best date night top, but a nice little purple one with buttons in it. And oh, he looked, mostly when he thought she wasn’t paying attention and never in a creepy, staring way. Just quick glances, usually followed by a lot of words about something or other. Nervous energy, she could work with that. She would make him kiss her today.

You can only imagine her horror when she came back to herself after the Doctor kicked Cassandra out of her body. She saw it all, a passenger in her own brain watching Cassandra kiss her Doctor with her mouth and she couldn’t even feel it. There was no time to think about it while they were running around saving people, but she sulked a bit when they went back to the Tardis. Went hiding in that enormous room with the pool in it and did that thing where you dive and rise up and pretend all worries about weird women taking over your body and kissing your bloke washed away. Only she wasn’t really feeling like swimming after the first dip and just sat there in a bikini, watching the waves and wondering what sort of alien plumbing kept the water clean and moving. It was as proper a sulk as one can have while dripping in a deck chair, all sad and mysterious-like. The Doctor thought… Well, she isn’t sure what the Doctor thought, but next thing she knew he showed up, threw her a towel and pulled her away from there.

“That’s it, enough sulking. I’ll take you to a proper beach or better yet, a party and you’ll dance that nasty body invasion feeling away. How do you feel about the late 1970’s?”

“Never been there.”

“Oh, you’ll love it. Great music, great parties, lots of interesting people around, bit hairy maybe, specially the men, but maybe you like that, I don’t know.”

That last bit felt a bit like a question and a bit like an offence. How dare him act like he doesn’t know what sort of bloke she likes? She felt flippant, so she just turned his back on him, announced “Okay, just lemme change.” and undid her bikini top. She was pretty sure the Doctor stopped breathing for a second there. The next second, though, he was already picking up some gizmo and dedicating his whole concentration to it, so she wasn’t sure if he took a peek at her while she dressed. But she made sure to change her mind after her first pick, so that she’d have to peel off this top and put that other one on, switch this bottom for another. She ended up picking a very short skirt this time. And tights. She knew the Doctor watched the whole putting-on-tights procedure very carefully, because he wasn’t even doing anything to the gizmo in his hand.

But of course they didn’t land in 1979 and there was all that thing with the Queen and the werewolf and the possibility that the Royal Family had quite a bit of werewolf in them. In the end they were both celebrated and kicked out, which was pretty fine and kinda hilarious, but Rose learned a terrible thing about short skirts and walking long distances.

“And that’s it, I’m never wearing a mini skirt time travelling ever again.” Rose said as soon as they had stopped laughing.

“Don’t let Queen Victoria’s opinion overcome you, Rose, I assure you the universe has more places welcoming of young women in short skirts than not.” The Doctor said, a quick smirk in his face while he made his rounds around the Tardis console, checking this and that.

“Nope, not it. I’m just not in the business of giving random peep shows. It’s trousers for me, from now on.”

“A shame. I suppose you’ll also want to take your bag into your room?” The Doctor said, picking it up from where it still stood, next to the coat rack. He had obviously said that on purpose, but there was nothing whatsoever in his face to indicate that, not even a slight mischief that said “see, I was not the one that brought up the impromptu peep show”. So Rose made a decision to take the game one step further, just out of spite.

“I’d rather take you into a room, but it’s ok, I can wait.” She said, with her best coquettish smile, and picked up the bag, making her way into the Tardis. Rose would treasure the look the Doctor gave her, that mix of shock and desire that danced in his eyes before he just dropped the bag into her hands and turned away sharply to mess with the Tardis’ console. Oh, that look would keep her for a while. But she still needed her kiss and all that came with it, and she would get it. Soon.


End file.
